DoktorDuck
DoktorDuck is a mouthy duck from a royal ancestry in the Far North. He joined Loka in late November and has shown his worth through PvP and building, and earned the respect of many Lokans. Recently, he was labelled a nomad, became an official member of Ravenna, and then one week later, was declared "Public Enemy No.1" or KOS. Ancestry DoktorDuck was raised in the Great Kingdom of the North, where he learned to fight alongside legends and kings. A kingdom of vast wealth, its greatest treasure was a star that fell from the sky. Illuminating, the pale blue orb was declared a gift from the Gods upon sight. Word spread across the land of a jewel that could bring life. But as the years went by, life never came, only death. Young arrogant princes would come boasting their prowess in duel, but with the star beneath their armour the knights of the North were unstoppable. Kings would bring ships of jewels, gold, crowns, women, but the star was not to be taken for barter. Wars were raged, and the sky became a permanent ash, the only snow the citizens received burned their skin at the touch. Water grew scarce, and desperate farmers took to drinking from the sea, only to die soon after. From far and wide, armies and ships would come to view the majesty that the naive Northerners had once boasted of, to be met with cries for help and death. Nothing could take the most precious item of the North, but for its magic. Until a species who came from the depths of the world, a place where no man had gone before and the light would never reach arrived at the shores of the North. A deep magic vibrated their bones, and gruesome faces became their exterior. They were poisoned men, a cursed kind, with an unbreakable magic doomed to live forever in hatred. They were goblins. They were greedy, and they were strong. And they were already here. Camped on the south side of the Red Hill, as they moved forward the cloud of ash spread like the sea and revealed the deepest horrors of even the most honoured men. The castle did not have enough time to react as the hollow banging of wooden rams against the once fortified iron gate spread throughout the Northern night like wildfire. Alarms rang, and positions were taken up, but by the end both sides lay in defeat. It wasn't the blood and death that haunted the survivors that last night though. It was the maniacal laughing of the leader, Crear, Lord of the Dark as he was engulfed by ash in the darkness. DoktorDuck was there. He fought, he killed, and he lost. He watched as his grandfather, the King of the North, was slain in a 1 on 1 battle against Crear. The star was picked up by DoktorDuck's cousin, CaptainDuck. The fires and screams of that night were remembered by those who survived. Crear was ravaged, blood spilling from his gut wound and his chopped off wrist. But Crear pushed on, for the greed of the goblins were great. The survivors ran through the halls, gathering all they had left, and made way for the underground docks. They bought time on their way through the twists and turns, their fatigue overcame the logic of the weak as many stopped to rest, only to be engulfed by oncoming flames. When they reached the docks, only 80 remained. They sought out DoktorDuck's cousin CaptainDuck's ship, "The Grand Feather". It was then they realized the goblins were not that far off, so more than two dozen stayed behind to slow the flames down as the others sought refuge. Once the ship was out on the river, far away from the Kingdom, it was only then that DoktorDuck looked back. A castle once great, now engulfed in terror and flames. CaptainDuck activated the many explosives under the kingdom's crust. DoktorDuck argued that there might be more survivors hidden within the castle, but CaptainDuck told him that he must do what was best for the nation, to stop the disease that is goblins. His argument however, fell flat as a crater larger than that any DoktorDuck had ever seen took the place of what he once called home. For one second, the screaming stopped. The goblin's laughter faded. And when the smoke cleared, and the Kingdom slid to the ground, silence fell. The emptiness of sound never left the mind of Duck, like an obstacle between him and reality it continues to haunt. Shouts grew as family members on of those who stayed behind realized what had happened. Someone lit a flame, and a bow was drawn from below deck. Tensions rose and no one knew who to trust. As CaptainDuck became swarmed with those who were once his friends, he looked to DoktorDuck. 'Please....' he whispered. His eyes reminded Duck of where his family lay, no matter how evil or murderous. He did his best. "He did HIS BEST!" DoktorDuck's hand shook as he pulled out his bow aiming at a man with a sword to Captain's neck. Blood trickled down. He stretched back the bow and called out the man's name. Turning to look, caught off guard, he was taken aback when Captain revealed a stone he had picked up. He bashed in the head of the man, taking his sword in the blink of an eye. DoktorDuck broke down, unsure what was occurring before his eyes, as all of his friends fell to the ground before him. When they sailed away, there were only two survivors left: both by the name of Duck. Present day DoktorDuck is an active member on Loka and can be found daily. Ever since his exile from Argus, he's been exploring the world, avoiding obstacles, and observing the architecture of towns. If any were to need his help, he is willing to do his best. Recently, CaptainDuck faced a sea creature that roamed the sea bed, and went down with his ship, the jewel on it. But there was no wreckage, and DoktorDuck has been searching. The story of Duck is one filled with betrayal and sweat. The victim of a power struggle Duck weathers the cold air as a nomad, his feathers loosening and flying into the night sky. He has looked through the future, assuming many many things of what would come and how it would pass. He knows the land, the secrets of its map, but travels the land with no duties and no obligations. He is known, and yet unknown. But his day will come. Soon, he will show his true self and fight for Loka alongside those he call his friends, but whom call him a stranger. He will finish the path he started. He will not speak of what happened on the Grand Feather that night. The star was hidden on the ship by CaptainDuck. DoktorDuck is now an official enemy of Loka. After being kicked out of Ravenna, it was declared by MasterTargaryen "Let this be known. Due to his continuous showing of his hatred toward multiple towns and capitals and Argus itself he is now a true enemy of Argus. Argus members have been ordered to kill on sight. Anyone associated with him will die." Talk about a rebel! He spends his days on Loka avoiding all players (lol), but like before, his day will come when the KOS will be used against his enemies and their fight will be over. To Argus, he says this: "Bring it on, nerds. We'll both lose." Category:Database Category:Players